


Hulluja nuo ruotsalaiset

by Rusakko



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peto on irti. Kuinka urheiden sankareidemme käykään?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulluja nuo ruotsalaiset

Lalli Hotakainen työskentelee mieluiten yksin. Hän viihtyy parhaiten öisissä metsissä vain Kuutar seuranaan. Muista ihmisistä on vain vaivaa. He ovat hitaita, pitävät meteliä ja kyselevät typeriä. Lalli ei ole erityisen ihmisrakas luonne.

Siksi hänen on edelleen erittäin vaikeaa käsittää, miksi Tuurin mielestä oli hyvä ajatus raahata hänet mukaan tälle älyvapaalle Tanskan-retkelle. Tiedustelutyö on toki enemmän tai vähemmän samanlaista kuin Keuruulla, mitä nyt peikkoja ja kummallisia haamuja on enemmän. Sen lisäksi Lalli joutuu kuitenkin päivisin seikkailemaan maahisia ja muita iljetyksiä kuhisevissa rakennuksissa kahden käsittämätöntä vierasta kieltä solkkaavan ulkomaalaisen kanssa. Niin sanottu vapaa-aika kuluu ahtaassa metallipurkissa, joka haisee pierulta ja märiltä vaatteilta. Tuuri ja ulkomaalaiset kuorsaavat yöllä ja kolistelevat ja huutavat toisilleen päivällä. Sen jälkeen, kun se päänahan liikakarvoituksesta kärsivä islantilainen ilmestyi henkimaailmaan törttöilemään, Lalli ei ole saanut olla rauhassa edes nukkuessaan.

Tänäänkin hänet on herätetty kesken unien ja komennettu Sigrunin ja Emilin kanssa tutkimaan sokkeloista vanhaa kivirakennusta, joka on kuulemma joskus kuulunut Kööpenhaminan yliopistolle. Mikä se sellainen sitten onkaan. Ilmeisesti siellä pitäisi olla kirjoja. Lalli olisi paljon mieluummin jäänyt sängyn alle nukkumaan. Sen sijaan hän hiippailee nyt pölyltä ja homeelta haisevassa hämärässä käytävässä ja yrittää puolella korvalla kuunnella, mitä Emil mahtaa puuhailla kerrosta alempana.

Kaikesta huolimatta Lalli olisi nimittäin juuri tällä hetkellä mieluummin Emilin seurassa kuin yksin. Ei siksi, että hän pelkäisi törmäävänsä tässä röttelössä johonkin, mitä ei saisi omin voimin hengiltä – Lallilla on varsin vahva luottamus omiin taitoihinsa. Emiliin hän ei sen sijaan luota lainkaan. Emil saattaisi aivan hyvin uppoutua niin tyystin ihmettelemään jotakin entisaikojen ihmisten turhanpäiväistä vempelettä, ettei huomaisi jättiläisen hiipivän taakseen kita ammollaan. Lisäksi hän pitää liikkuessaan niin kovaa meteliä, että siihen herää puoli kaupunkia. Emilillä on nimittäin hämmästyttävä kyky kompastella kynnyksiin ja törmäillä kaikkeen läheisyydessään olevaan irtaimistoon. Lalli kummastelee päivittäin, miten Emil on onnistunut pysymään hengissä silloin, kun Lalli ei vielä ollut katsomassa hänen peräänsä.

Sitä paitsi ei koskaan voi olla varma, mitä kummallisia metkuja Emil keksii. Lallia ei houkuta jäädä toiste jumiin palavaan taloon, jos ruotsalaispösilö päättää taas yllättäen tuikata kaiken tuleen. Sigrun on tutkimassa kellaria, joten hänestäkään ei ole Emilin tulitikkuleikkien estäjäksi.

Joka tapauksessa Lallin mielestä vaikuttaa, että yläkerroksen tutkiminen on ajanhukkaa. Rakennuksen vesikatto on selvästi pettänyt jo ajat sitten, ja kylmä ja kosteus ovat päässeet haurastuttamaan rakenteita. Suurimmassa osassa käytävän varrella olevista huoneista sisäkatto on romahtanut kokonaan tai osittain. Käytävän puolellakin katossa on kosteuden aiheuttamia tummia läikkiä ja halkeamia. Lattiakaan ei tunnu järin tukevalta. Huonekaluista on jäljellä vain puoliksi mädäntynyttä puuta, ruostunutta metallia ja hapertuneita muovinkappaleita. Jos täällä jossakin on kirjoja, ne ovat epäilemättä muuttuneet lukukelvottomaksi mössöksi. Lalli voisi aivan yhtä hyvin olla kerrosta alempana varmistamassa, ettei Emil keksi mitään typeryyksiä.

Kuin vastauksena Lallin ajatuksiin alakerrasta kuuluu rysähdys. Sitten kumeaa murinaa, laukauksia ja Emilin ääni.  
 _”Hjälp!”_  
 _Niinpä tietysti._ Lalli vetää puukkonsa tupesta ja säntää kohti portaita.

Hän on vähällä törmätä puukko ojossa Emiliin, joka loikkii rappusia ylös kaksi askelmaa kerrallaan eikä katso eteensä, koska yrittää samalla ladata asettaan. Lalli joutuu tarraamaan ruotsalaisen takista kiinni, jotta tämä ei putoaisi portaita alas.  
 _”Lalli”_ , Emil puuskuttaa silmät selällään kauhusta, _”jag tror jag har väckt en björnbest!”_

Lallilla ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä Emil yrittää hänelle kertoa, eikä hän ehdi jäädä arvailemaan. Portaiden juurelle ilmestynyt järkälemäinen, takkuturkkinen hahmo on nimittäin tärkeämpi kuin Emilin höpinät. Jollakin ilveellä ruotsalainen on onnistunut löytämään keskeltä kaupunkia karhupedon ja herättämään sen talviuniltaan.

Lalli on itse nähnyt karhupedon vain kerran aiemmin, turvallisen välimatkan päästä. Hän on kuitenkin kuullut kylliksi muiden keuruulaisten sotilaiden tarinoita tietääkseen, että karhupedon kaatamiseen tarvitaan monta kokenutta metsästäjää ja kunnollinen suunnitelma. Ne ovat nopeita, verenhimoisia ja äärimmäisen pahansisuisia. Varsinkin talviunilta herätessään. 

Tämä yksilö näyttäisi luultavasti takaapäin melkein tavalliselta karhulta. Sen pää on kuitenkin pullistunut märkää tippuvaksi hyllyväksi massaksi, josta erottuvat vain silmäkuopat ja reilusti ylikasvaneet kulmahampaat.

Kokoonsa nähden se myös kiipeää portaita yllättävän ketterästi. Lalli kiskaisee Emilin liikkeelle.

Kun pakenee raivohullua karhua suljetussa tilassa, hyvä nyrkkisääntö on, että kannattaa pyrkiä kohti uloskäyntiä. Ikävä kyllä Emil on päästänyt pedon heidän ja lähimmän uloskäynnin väliin. Lalli on kiertänyt rakennuksen ulkoapäin edellisyönä ja tietää, että ulos pääsee toistakin kautta. Ensin heidän pitäisi kuitenkin päästä takaisin pohjakerrokseen, eikä Lallilla ole aavistustakaan, missä suunnassa lähimmät portaat ovat. Jos hän olisi yksin, hän saattaisi yrittää ulos käytävän päässä häämöttävän ikkunan kautta, mutta hän on melko varma, että Emil taittaisi pudotessaan vähintään jalkansa ja mahdollisesti niskansa.

Ehjäjalkaisenakin Emil on raivostuttavan hidas juoksija. Pedon örisevä karjunta ja raskaasti tömistävät askelet kuuluvat jo aivan heidän kintereiltään, mutta Emil ei edes keskity juoksemiseen, vaan räpeltää jotakin vyöltään –  
 _”Se upp, Lalli!”_

Emil heittäytyy Lallin päälle samalla hetkellä, kun käytävä heidän takanaan räjähtää. Lallin pää kolahtaa kipeästi lattiaan ja Emilin paino puristaa hänestä ilmat pihalle. Lalli rutistaa silmänsä kiinni ja painaa hihan kasvojensa eteen, kun pölyä ja kivimurskaa sataa heidän ympärilleen. Hän ei kuule mitään. Lattia vavahtelee uhkaavasti. Jotakin raskasta rysähtää aivan Lallin pään viereen. Hän kiemurtelee pois Emilin alta, haparoi silmät suljettuina otteen ruotsalaisen takista, ja lähtee ryömimään sokkona eteenpäin. Onneksi Emil ymmärtää lähteä ryömimään samaan suuntaan. 

Jos he selviytyvät tästä surkeasta seikkailusta murskaantumatta katosta putoilevien kappaleiden alle, Lalli aikoo pyytää Tuuria tulkkaamaan Emilille muutaman valitun sanan. Ei siinä mitään, että pitää räjäyttelemisestä – Emilin työssä se lienee vain eduksi. Lallin mielestä on kuitenkin melko typerää yrittää räjäyttää rakennus, jossa on itse sisällä. Emil on tehnyt niin jo kahdesti. Toivottavasti ruotsalainen on sentään saanut karhupedon hengiltä ääliömäisellä tempauksellaan.

Ilma on yhä tomusta sakeaa, mutta maailma on lakannut tärisemästä sen verran, että Lalli uskaltaa raottaa silmiään. Hänen vieressään Emil kömpii päätään pidellen istuma-asentoon. Emilin poskessa on pitkä verinaarmu ja takissa repsottaa palkeenkieli, mutta hän näyttää muuten selviytyneen suurin piirtein ehjin nahoin. Moukan tuuria. Pöllämystyneestä ilmeestään päätellen Emil ei aikonut järjestää aivan näin isoa ilotulitusta.

Jo valmiiksi huterassa kunnossa ollut katto on räjähdyksen voimasta luovuttanut lopullisesti. Pudotessaan se on vienyt mukanaan pitkän pätkän käytävän lattiaa. Lallin ja Emilin on pelastanut rakennusjätteen alle hautautumiselta ehjänä alas tullut katonkappale, joka on onnekkaasti kiilautunut vinottain seinää vasten ja suojannut heitä pienemmiltä putoilevilta palasilta. Ehkä Ukko on jostakin oikusta päättänyt säästää heidät.

Lalli kömpii romahduksen lattiaan jättämän aukon reunalle. Hetken verran hän ennättää luulla, että räjähdys on saanut karhupedon hengiltä. Alhaalla ei näy kuin ilmassa leijailevaa pölyä, vääntyneitä metallinkappaleita ja kivimurskaa.

Sitten yksi röykkiöistä liikahtaa. Raskas käpälä työntyy esiin pitkät kynnet pölyistä ilmaa haroen. Lisää tomua pöllähtää ilmaan, kun peto vääntäytyy jaloilleen.

Lalli heilauttaa kiväärin selästään ja kierähtää vatsalleen. Pöly tunkeutuu hänen silmiinsä ja sieraimiinsa. Hän tukahduttaa aivastuksen. Jos hän saa karhun pään tähtäimeensä, he saattavat hyvällä onnella päästä tästä murjusta ulos joutumatta syödyiksi…

Kuin vaistoten Lallin ajatukset peto kääntää päänsä häntä kohti. Jollei sen silmäkuopista pursuaisi hentoja lonkeroita, se katsoisi suoraan hänen silmiinsä.

Juuri kun Lalli painaa liipaisinta, lattia notkahtaa alaspäin. Peto karjahtaa – luoti on osunut, mutta ei päähän – ja samalla hetkellä Emil tarttuu Lallia vyötäisiltä ja kiskaisee hänet turvaan, kun lisää lattiaa romahtaa alempaan kerrokseen. Lalli näkee juuri ja juuri pölypilven läpi pedon katoavan oviaukosta toiseen huoneeseen.

***

Emil höpöttää jotakin ruotsiksi puistellessaan tomua Lallin vaatteista ja hiuksista. Lallin korvat soivat yhä räjähdyksen jäljiltä, mutta hän erottaa Emilin pälpätyksen seasta nimen _Sigrun_. Lalli ei ole kapteenista erityisen huolissaan. Sigrun on kylläkin seinähullu, mutta hän osaa pitää huolta itsestään. Lalli haluaisi mieluiten vain etsiä itselleen ja Emilille pakoreitin ja luottaa siihen, että Sigrun selviytyy ulos omin päin. Peto on kuitenkin edelleen irti jossakin päin rakennusta. Olisi melkoinen karhunpalvelus jättää kapteeni oman onnensa nojaan. Sitä paitsi Emil ei taatusti suostuisi siihen.

He löytävät jonkin aikaa hortoiltuaan huteran oloisen portaikon, joka onneksi kestää Emilinkin painon uhkaavasta natinasta huolimatta. Pohjakerros on säilynyt paremmassa kunnossa kuin yläkerros. Käytävä, johon portaat johtavat, on kuiva ja hämärä. Ei ihme, että karhupeto on valinnut rakennuksen talvehtimispaikakseen. Lalli toivoo, ettei vastaan tule muita asukkaita.

Hän olettaa, että Sigrun – kuten varmaankin koko korttelin kaikki peikot – on kuullut Emilin avunhuudot, räjähdyksen ja Lallin hutiin menneen laukauksen. Oletettavasti kapteeni on suunnannut ääntä kohti. Siinä tapauksessa hänellä on erinomaiset mahdollisuudet joko törmätä karhupetoon tai jäädä alle, jos kattoa romahtaa lisää. Lallin ja Emilin on parasta yrittää löytää hänet sitä ennen.

Käytävän päässä kajastaa valoa. Puoliksi lahonneiden puuovien takana näyttää avautuvan avarampi huone. Hyvä. Valo tarkoittaa ikkunoita, ja ikkunoista pääsee tarvittaessa ulos. Lalli hiipii Emilin edellä oville ja kurkistaa sisään.

Avara, korkea tila. Vankkoja puuhyllyjä. Kirjoja, jotka eivät ainakaan kauempaa katsottuina näytä aivan umpihomeisilta. Emil äännähtää innostuneesti Lallin selän takana. Lalli kääntyy painamaan sormensa ruotsalaisen huulille. Nyt ei ole oikea hetki riemuita löydöstä. Tärkeämpää on päästä hengissä ulos.

He etenevät kirjastohuoneen halki hitaasti, hyllyrivi kerrallaan. Lattiaa peittävä paksu tomukerros on koskematon, mutta Lalli ei halua ottaa turhia riskejä. Kirjahyllyjen välissä on riittämiin maahisille sopivia hämäriä soppia, vaikka katonrajassa olevista ikkunoista kajastaakin päivänvaloa. Heidän askeltensa nostattama tomu pyörteilee laiskasti ilmassa.

Salin toisessa päässä on oviaukko, jonka takana pilkottaa puoliksi sortuneelta näyttävä huone. Lallin laskelmien mukaan heidän pitäisikin lähestyä paikkaa, johon yläkerran käytävä romahti. Hän tarttuu Emiliä hihasta, kiihdyttää hieman askeliaan ohittaessaan viimeisen hyllyrivin – ja pysähtyy kuin seinään.

Karhupeto seisoo selin heihin hyllyrivin toisessa päädyssä. Se ei ole vielä huomannut heitä – tomu on vaimentanut heidän askeltensa äänet, ja peto on ilmeisesti löytänyt seinän ja lattian rajasta jonkin pikkueläimen kolon, jota se yrittää tonkia kuonollaan. Lalli ottaa henkeään pidättäen hitaan askelen eteenpäin. Jos he pääsevät pedon ohi sen huomaamatta –

Emil aivastaa.

Pedon epämuodostunut pää käännähtää silmänräpäyksessä heitä kohti. _Menkööt hauen suolen soikuraan kaikki ruotsalaiset._ Lalli kiskaisee Emilin juoksuun. Kirjahyllyt ryskyvät, kun peto lähtee takaa-ajoon. Yksi hyllyistä kaatuu viereistä hyllyä vasten. Toinen kirjahylly keikahtaa uhkaavasti pedon tanakan hartian töytäistessä sitä –

Jokin kova ja painava esine iskeytyy Lallin selkään ja lennättää hänet rähmälleen lattialle. Hän kierähtää yskien ympäri, vain etäisesti tietoisena ympärillään kaatuvista hyllyistä ja ilmassa sinkoilevista kirjoista. Häntä kiinnostavat enemmän karhun visvaa tihkuvat epämuodostuneet leuat ja niistä törröttävät torahampaat, jotka lähestyvät kovaa vauhtia hänen kasvojaan. Lalli haparoi puukkonsa kahvaa, vaikka tietää sen olevan turhaa. Ehkä hän voi ostaa Emilille pienen hetken aikaa paeta…

_Mätkis._ Ikivanha kirja tömähtää karhun turvonneeseen ohimoon iljettävästi massahtaen.  
 _”Lämna honom i fred! Ta mig i stället!”_

Tai sitten ei. _Pölkkypää._ Karhun pää nytkähtää pystyyn. Sokeat silmät kääntyvät Emiliä kohti ikään kuin niistä työntyvät lonkerot pystyisivät aistimaan, missä kirjan heittäjä on. Sekunnin murto-osan ajan peto epäröi kahden saaliin välillä.

Nyt on epätoivoisten keinojen aika.

”Karhu kulta, otson poika,  
metsän lapsi, mesikämmen!”  
Lalli kähisee. Peto jähmettyy. Hitaasti sen kuono kääntyy takaisin Lallia kohti. Lallin suuta kuivaa tuskallisesti, mutta hän jatkaa matalalla äänellä, suostutellen:  
”Et kai meille turmaa tahdo,  
ethän meitä surmaan syökse?”  
Ilmiselvästä surmanhaluisuudestaan huolimatta karhu pysyy paikoillaan. Kuuntelee.  
”Kaiva kolo lumen alle,  
painu pesääs pakkasesta.”  
 _Lämmin pimeys, vieressä tuhiseva emo, täysi vatsa ja sikeä uni._ Lalli ujuttaa ajatuksen karhun mieleen sanojensa seassa. Hän rukoilee kaikilta tuntemiltaan jumalilta, että Emil pysyisi kerrankin vaiti.  
”Lankee lepoon lepyttävään,  
umpiuneen uuvuttavaan.”  
Karhun silmät lupsahtavat. Lallin poskelle tipahtaa kuolapisara. Hän ei uskalla pyyhkäistä sitä pois.  
”Kunnes kevät koloon koittaa,  
kunnes päivä pesään paistaa.”  
Lalli kuiskaa viimeiset sanat. Karhu huojahtaa. Lalli pidättää hengitystään. Runon ote pedosta on hento ja hauras. Se tuskin kestää pitkään. Hän hivuttaa hitaasti puukkonsa tupesta.

Karhun silmät rävähtävät auki, sen kita avautuu ammolleen – ja kolme laukausta kajahtaa peräjälkeen. Lalli heittäytyy taaksepäin, kun pedon päästä purskahtaa verta ja visvaa. Hän saa juuri ja juuri kiskaistua jalkansa pois alta ennen kuin monisatakiloinen ruho lysähtää lattiaan.

Sigrun harppoo esiin kaatuneiden kirjahyllyjen välistä, kivääri edelleen tähdättynä kohti karhua. Peto on kuitenkin eittämättä kuollut. Kumartuessaan sen ylle (puukko kaiken varalta valmiina kädessään) Lalli toteaa, että kapteenin luodit ovat lävistäneet silmäkuopan, ohimon ja niskan. Karhu on luultavasti kuollut välittömästi. Hyvä. Pyhää eläintä ei sovi rääkätä turhaan.

Sigrun läimäyttää Lallin olkapäätä niin lujaa, että hän on säikähdyksissään vähällä puukottaa itseään reiteen.  
 _”Det var nære på!”_ kapteeni toteaa hilpeästi.  
Lalli vetäytyy varuillaan taaksepäin, jottei Sigrun pääse läimimään häntä lisää. Onneksi kapteenia kiinnostaa enemmän ihastella pedon valtavia käpäliä ja pitkiä torahampaita.

Emil sen sijaan hössöttää ikään kuin Lalli olisi kuolemanvakavasti loukkaantunut eikä vain yltä päältä tomun ja kuolan peitossa. Jossakin toisessa tilanteessa Lalli kuuntelisi mielellään Emilin rauhoittavaa ruotsinkielistä höpinää, mutta ikävä kyllä hänellä on vielä yksi velvollisuus täytettävänään. Hän kiemurtelee irti Emilin otteesta ja kääntyy kuolleen pedon puoleen. Kunnollisten peijaisten järjestäminen tuskin on mahdollista, mutta karhun henki on silti vapautettava kahleistaan. Muuten Tapio ei katso häntä hyvällä.

Ruho on vielä lämmin, kun Lalli upottaa kätensä vetelään, saastuneeseen lihaan. Hän irrottaa kallon muutamalla tottuneella puukonviillolla. Oikeasti kaikki sairaat jäsenet olisi eroteltava terveistä, mutta Sigrun vilkuilee jo kärsimättömänä ympärilleen, eikä Lallikaan halua jäädä viivyttelemään. Heidän on parasta olla kaukana poissa ennen kuin aurinko laskee. Hän toivoo, että kallon ottaminen riittää tällä kertaa.

Emil äännähtää tukahtuneesti Lallin takana. Lalli kääntyy häntä kohti verinen kallo käsissään. Lattialle putoaa nokare pehmeää aivoainesta. Kallo täytyy puhdistaa kunnolla myöhemmin.

Emilin kasvot muuttuvat erikoisen värisiksi. Harmaankalpeiksi. Lalli ja Sigrun katsovat kummissaan, kuinka ruotsalainen ottaa muutaman huteran askelen poispäin, kumartuu äkkiä kaksin kerroin ja oksentaa pontevasti nurkkaan. Ja kun Lalli yrittää taputtaa hänen päätään lohduttavasti, Emil vain voihkaisee ja työntää hänet pois. Lalli perääntyy hieman loukkaantuneena. Eivät hänen kätensä nyt _niin_ veriset ole.

Sigrun luo Lalliin paljonpuhuvan katseen. Lallilla ei yleensä ole aavistustakaan, mitä kapteenin päässä liikkuu (joskus hän epäilee, ettei siellä liiku juuri mitään). Tämän sanattoman viestin hän kuitenkin ymmärtää, ja hän on täysin samaa mieltä.

_Hulluja nuo ruotsalaiset._


End file.
